


My Lord

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Hand Jobs, King!Hannibal, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prince!Will, Rimming, Stockings, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MadforMads wanted medieval King Hannibal, English Prince Will and stockings...how could I refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNaughtyVirgin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/gifts).



Hannibal, King of Lithuania, had first spotted Prince William when he and his father, the King of England, had been presented to Hannibal's court. The prince had immediately captivated him with his halo of wild curls and bright blue eyes, it had taken much of his control not to stare at the young man.

During the duration of the stay, the English Prince and the Lithuanian King spent many an evening sat in Hannibal’s study, discussing everything and anything they could think of. Will won Hannibal's heart with his quick and intelligent mind as he idly flicked through the many volumes in the impressive library, soaking up knowledge like a sponge.

Well aware that the stay was only for a month, Hannibal decided he had to have the young royal and proposed an alliance between England and Lithuania through his marriage to Will to the King of England. A deal was made and it was planned that Will would return in three months for the ceremony.

When he had broached the subject with Will, he was unsure of what response he would receive. He had not expected the beautiful creature that he would be wedding to take his face tenderly in long slender fingers and press a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips.

It had taken all his self-discipline to not take the young man then and there as he kissed back, revelling in the fingers moving into his hair and the bearded skin brushing against his own. When the kiss was broken and he looked into the wide blue eyes of his soon to be bride, Hannibal knew that whilst political alliances were all well and good, this would run far deeper than that.

Sure enough, three months later Will returned to Lithuania. The young prince was overwhelmed by the flurry of activity that surrounded him in the week before the wedding ceremony. He had barely seen his husband to be since his arrival and had constantly had courtiers flitting about him, his days filled with clothes fittings and rehearsals.

***

The King of Lithuania led the Prince Consort to their chambers. Will was dressed in a sumptuous creams and golds whilst Hannibal was wearing dark colours, blacks and wines. Moving his young husband ahead of him, Hannibal watched as Will took in the rooms, running his hands up and down his arms.

The Prince Consort couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of the room, with its dark woods and rich fabrics. His chambers back in England had been beautiful, but this was something completely different. Every inch of the dark wooden bed frame was carved with intricate designs, swirling up the grain like flames. Burgundy silk hung across in curtains like fine red wine and sheets spilled across the bed, liquid shadows upon which he knew he would soon be laying…

“Does this please you?”

“Oh…very much. It’s beautiful…”

Turning around, Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s broad shoulders, taking in his husband. Hannibal was a good ten or so years older than him, with shoulder length light hair streaked with gold and grey. The same combination of colours that was upon his cheeks and jaw, lightly brushing Will’s forehead as Hannibal pressed a gentle kiss to his curls.

The king moved back, brushing the back of his hand down Will’s cheek, the neat dark beard rasping against his skin. The young monarch’s eyes never left the king’s own, the deep blue depths locked onto the unusual maroon gaze as Hannibal’s fingers trailed further down, sliding along the angular jaw and barely brushing the full bottom lip.

The warm tongue against the digit was unexpected but certainly not unwelcome. Will took the finger into his mouth, brushing his tongue against the pad, tasting a slight tang of sweat and the unique flavour of Hannibal’s skin.

Hannibal groaned loudly, withdrawing his finger from Will’s mouth and moving both his hands down the delicately embroidered doublet, feeling the heat radiating from his husband’s body underneath as he slowly started to unbutton it.

“Have you ever pleasured yourself Will?” The young prince blushed and nodded.

“I have…but I have never been with another…” The knowledge that his new husband was untouched sent a small thrill through Hannibal. He would be Will’s first and only lover…

“Then I will show you…” Will swallowed as the doublet was pushed off his shoulders, leaving a thin cotton shirt which soon followed the decorated jacket. “Sit on the edge of the bed Will…”

The brunette followed his husband’s order, sitting on the end of the plush bed and watching as Hannibal walked towards him. Lowering himself to his knees, the king slowly removed his husband’s boots, fingers sliding up the slender legs still encased in stockings to unbutton the cream breeches that showed Will’s evident desire straining against the fabric.

Will leant back on his elbows as Hannibal pulled the breeches over his hips and off, leaving the young Prince Consort naked apart from the white knee high stockings encasing his slender limbs.

“Absolutely stunning…” Hannibal murmured, sliding up the length of Will’s body, leaning over to brush kisses up the toned chest and bearded jaw before capturing the full lips. The king smiled against the kiss as fingers started undoing his own black and blood red doublet, palms flat and burning across his bare skin underneath. Will wrapped his legs around the clothed hips, pushing up against Hannibal’s own hardness.

“Hannibal…my Lord…please.”

Hannibal chuckled and held Will’s chin to tilt his head upwards.

“I could get used to you calling me that…”

Will whimpered as Hannibal withdrew from the embrace but was pulled to his feet by his husband. Hannibal’s eyes burned into him as he stood, taking in the pale skin, lithe muscles and stockinged legs. Holding the younger man’s gaze, Hannibal shed the opened doublet to reveal an impressive broad chest dusted with wiry hair and toned muscles under tanned skin. Will’s mouth went dry as Hannibal’s hands lowered to his breeches, undoing them with deft fingers as he toed off his boots.

“Like what you see young prince…?”

Will bit his lip, a blush dusting his cheeks as a smile pulled at his lips.

“I do my Lord.”

Pushing the breeches down his hips, Hannibal smiled as he stepped out of them, his own black stockings encasing well-muscled legs as he walked towards his young husband. Standing in front of the prince consort, the king reached out and brushed a stray dark curl out of Will’s eyes, his fingers winding into the wild hair before pulling the brunette into a kiss.

Hannibal’s other arm wrapped around Will’s waist, pulling him close, hot hard flesh pressed against each other. The King felt his young husband gasp as he ground his hips into Will’s, walking the prince backwards until he bumped into the dark wood of the Sovereign’s desk.

“Turn around and lean against the table Will…”

Will obeyed, turning in Hannibal’s embrace and bracing his arms against the desk. A small shiver ran through his body as Hannibal stroked up his side whilst the other opened a drawer near where they stood.

“Did you intend on having me on the desk my Lord?” Will asked, watching as Hannibal withdrew a small pot from the drawer and placed it on the desk in Will's line of sight, his back tingling with the vibrations of the older man's chuckle.

“For now...we have all night after all...” The young monarch shuddered at the words, a small moan passing his lips as the king moved to press kisses between his shoulder blades, the slight rasp of his husband's beard contrasting with the soft open mouthed kisses that trailed down his spine.

Will bit his lip as Hannibal knelt behind him, large hands squeezing the firm buttocks before parting them...

“Oh god!”

The prince consort's knees almost gave way as a open mouthed kiss was pressed against his entrance and the hot wet spear of Hannibal's tongue was pressed inside, strong arms moving to hold up his thighs. Will's head fell forward against his arms, eyes closed as he focused on the sensations running through his body as Hannibal fucked him with his tongue.

The sensation was something he could have never imagined, his new husband's hot wet tongue inside him stretching him for more, tremors shuddering through his body as liquid heat pooled in his belly, his already hard cock leaking and throbbing against his stomach.

A whine escaped his lips as Hannibal's mouth left him, and a chuckle sounded behind him.

“Please...Hannibal...” The young prince bit his lip as he felt the older man's body drape over his own, the impressive hardness rubbing against his buttocks.

“Patience, sweet one...I will give you what you need.” Reaching over, the king dipped his fingers into the pot he had withdrawn from the desk, moving the oil covered digits back to between Will's cheeks, pressing one finger inside, stroking and loosening the muscles. “I need to prepare you Will...otherwise it will hurt...”

Will bit his lip and nodded, the new sensations were leaving him hard and straining, needing more.

Another finger was added, slowly scissoring and twisting, leaving the brunet gasping and scrabbling at the table as Hannibal brushed against his prostate. Finally a third finger was added, causing Will to cry out and tense around the fingers.

“Shhh...I know it is uncomfortable...but I need to loosen you up properly to take me...” Pressing his erection against Will's buttock, he leant forward to press a kiss behind the prince's ear. “I need you to relax.”

Will tried to calm his breathing and relax, the fingers inside him slowly moving in and out as the muscles loosened.

“I think you are ready.”

“Please...”

Slowly withdrawing from the trembling man's body, Hannibal dipped his fingers in the pot and slicked himself with the oil, his cock impossibly hard in his hand.

Nudging Will's legs apart, Hannibal wrapped one hand around a narrow hip and guided himself into the tight heat of his husband's body with the other. The young prince gasped as the head breeched him and the thick hardness started filling him, stretching him. Both Hannibal's hands were on his hips, a raspy groan being forced from the older man as he was held in a vice like grip by Will's body.

Will panted as he felt Hannibal's pubis pressed against his buttocks, the other man now fully inside him, hot and throbbing. The King's fingers trailed down one leg, pressing against the stockinged thigh as he slowly moved backwards before thrusting forward again, ripping a loud cry from the brunet as he scrabbled against the desk for purchase.

“Will...”

“No...please don't stop...” The young prince turned his face against the desk to look back at the king. “I want this...I want _you_...” The older man let out a soft gasp at the pure desire in Will's eyes, soft lips parted, skin flushed and glistening.

“Gods...you are going to be the death of me...” He whispered, planting one hand in the dip of the brunet's back and setting a slow pace, sliding in and out of the pliant youthful body pinned to the table. A low growl sounded in his throat, the tight hot vice around his cock was heaven...but the beautiful noises and expressions his young husband was making were like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Will bit his lip as Hannibal slid in and out of his body, the slight burn giving away to exquisite pleasure that he had never felt before in his life. The pace his husband had set was almost decadent, luxurious. He arched his spine and threw his head back, a loud whine spilling from his lips as a large hand moved to run through his dark curls, tugging gently. Warm breath brushed against his neck and ear.

“I promise you now...I plan to learn every inch of your body...what makes you moan...” Shifting slightly, he found the bundle of nerves that made Will cry out. “...what makes you scream...and when I find them, I plan on using them every night for the rest of our lives...”

“Nngh! Oh...my...my Lord...”

“Call me that again...”

“My lord...please...I'm getting close.” Hannibal chuckled, never breaking his stride as he moved a hand between Will's legs, wrapping his fingers along the prince's weeping prick. Releasing the prince's hair from his other hand, he flattened the palm against Will's stomach, holding the younger man flush to him.

Will's eyes clenched shut as he focused on the overwhelming sensations running through his body, he was being burned from the inside out, nerves raw and skin on fire.

Hannibal's lips latched onto the juncture between the slender neck and shoulder, matching the movements of his hand around the prince's cock with the deep strong thrusts of his hips.

“My beautiful prince...” He murmured against the flushed skin, nipping and sucking. The loud moan falling from the brunet prince's lips turned into a wail as his body spasmed, releasing against the polished wood as sharp teeth bit into his flesh, the king's own release hot within him.

“Oh...” Will sighed, head leant against the broad shoulder behind him as Hannibal held him close, the two letting their breathing return to normal. “That was...”

Hannibal chuckled, pressing a kiss against the damp curls before withdrawing from Will's body. The young man squeaked as the king shifted slightly to sweep the his legs from under him, picking him up bridal style.

Will wrapping his arms around his husband's neck as the king walked across the room to the adjoining bathroom where a hot scented bath had been prepared. Hannibal slowly lowered the younger man onto the edge of the tub and placed a stockinged foot on his shoulder, slowly peeling the material of the lean leg before moving onto the other one.

The young prince's breath caught in his throat as he watched this powerful ruler, his husband, press a kiss to his ankle before rising to his feet. Hannibal helped Will into the water, a low moan in the brunet's throat at the warmth of the water.

“Good?”

“Mmmm...” Hannibal smiled and shed his own stockings before moving to climb in, sliding into the hot water behind Will, arms drawing the warm pliant body to him. Will turned his head to meet Hannibal's lips with his own, a hand snaking up to bury into the silken hair as the older man returned the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Will settled back against Hannibal's chest and closed his eyes, the warm water soothing his body as the scent of jasmine and sandalwood filled his nose. The blond Sovereign smiled and pressed a kiss to the dark curls, running his fingertips across the surface of the water.

Underneath his youth and inexperience, Hannibal could see that Will had the makings of a great ruler, his heart swelling with the thought of them leading their countries to greatness, side by side.

“What are you thinking about my Lord?” Hannibal rested his cheek on the top of Will's head and closed his eyes, focusing on the thumbs running circles across his thighs.

“Just the future my love, our future.”

 


End file.
